phineas and ferb meets Hercules
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: what if hades tried to use phineas 's smarts to destroy his brother Zeus and nephew Hercules
1. chapter 1 the deal

I'm gonna try something i usually don't attempt. A crossover. Between phineas and ferb and Hercules.

in the underworld hades was moping

Hades screams 'blast Hercules and his friends there must be a way to crush those fools. (he's in his red flame anger mode)'

(notices how smart phineas is via interdimensional portal and decides to use that to his advantage

(in Danville, Illinois)

phineas happily decides 'I know what we're gonna do today we're gonna build a time portal to relive that summer where we built so many awesome things!'

Isabella suddenly scared yelled 'Phineas, save me!' (lets out a high pitched typical girl scream)

Hades non chalantly says 'afternoon, kiddies."

phineas angrily threatens 'you! i don't know who you think you are but you'd better let my darling Isabella go or you'll regret it!'

hades declares 'i don't want any trouble. I just wanna make a deal.'

phineas desperate says 'I'm Listening...'

hades negotiates "if you give up your brain power for the next 24 hours, Isabella here is as free as a bird we, we dance, we go home happy what do you say come on? I don't have time to bat this around. I'm on a schedule i need your answer like now.'

phineas skeptically asks 'if i refuse?'

hades adds the threat 'then Isabella will have a permit room in the river styx which is to say *makes your dead gesture with his finger * anyway going once going twice.'

phineas desperate says 'deal' *grabs his hand *

hades excitedly shouts 'yes we're there bam!'

Phineas turns completely stupid due to having his brain smarts drained *

Hades declares 'gotta go I've gotta use this kid's intellect to crush this who will try to stop me from thwarting mount Olympus!'

me as a narrator voice: will hades be able to crush zeus and Hercules without phineas's brains, can ferb, baljeet, Buford and Isabella get phineas's intelligence back from hades find out as this exciting story continues


	2. chapter 2 the beak pecks back

The beak pecks back

here's where the other phineas and ferb characters try to make a plan

Isabella nervously panics 'what do we do? we can't let hades get away with this, but phineas is no longer smart enough to come up with a plan.'

Katie replies 'come with me, chief!'

Katie and Isabella walk into the garage

Katie points obviously at the beak suit.

Isabella embarrasedly says 'Oh, right, but we need someone else besides ferb who is smart enough to pilot the upper half.'

gretchen egotistically says'*ahem* points at herself.'

Isabella awkwardly replies 'I was thinking of myself actually, because phineas saved me from the pharmazombies. I owe it to him to try to save him from hades.'

Isabella boldly explains 'See you back here. I'm off to Mount Olympus to stop hades!'

meanwhile in Hercules's world

phil and Hercules's are in the middle of training when

Hades maliciously says 'ok first i release the titans'

Hercules cockily asks 'so hades what makes you think you'll win this time?'

hades evily replies 'simple wonderboy i took the brains of one phineas Flynn the smartest kid in his dimension. That's right herc, I am finally smarter than you.'

Isabella and ferb show up in the beak suit

Isabella bravely says 'sorry, not sorry hades but phineas's brain is loaded with weaknesses.'

Hades confusedly demands 'like what?!"

Isabella casually answers 'well his brain won't allow the user of his intelligence to harm ferb or me.'

Hades frustrated yells 'i don't have time to fight you, I've got a thunder god to dethrone!'

Me aka narrator: Can the beak, Hercules, pegasus, phil and meg save zeus and fix what hades did to phineas? find out in the exciting conclusion in part 3


	3. phineas and ferb meets Hercules part 3

Here's the exciting conclusion

Hercules states 'thanks for the help but who are you.'

(the beak suit's upper half opens and Isabella jumps out)

Isabella says 'hello Hercules, nice to meet you. Isabella Garcia Shapiro troop leader of fireside girl troop 46321 in Danville, Illinois.'

Hercules greets her ' pleased to meet you but why come here just to fight hades?'

Isabella tells 'well I wouldn't have come here except that hades did something i can't ever forgive!'

Hercules guesses 'you mean draining phineas's intelligence? I thought he could only do that through deals.'

Isabella admits "yes and that's how he did it'

Hercules asks ' what was the deal?'

Isabella responds 'he threatened to kill me making me a permanent underworld resident unless phineas gave up his smarts.'

Hercules states 'so he's you friend? I can see why you'd be mad at hades.'

Isabella corrects him 'close Hercules but you just missed the mark. Phineas and I are more than friends.'

Hercules guesses 'so he's your darling then?'

Isabella admits'(stares at Hercules with the same fear struck eyes she stared at phineas with before he sacrificed himself to save her from getting pharmazombified in night of the living pharmacists) yes, yes he is.'

after the titans defeat the other gods and are about to finish zeus

Zeus sseets 'I swear to you hades when I get out of here...'

hades gloats 'I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy, and i think I'm gonna like it here.'

the beak and Hercules heroically boast 'don't get too comfortable, hades!

After they release the chained up gods

all the gods cheer ' Hercules and a new hero! this oughtta even the odds!'

time for 2 songs fitting this battle.

first the beak theme

The Beak, The Beak

Flies as fast as a supersonic jet

The Beak (The Beak), The Beak (The Beak)

You can't fly, be honest, you can't

The Beak (The Beak), The Beak (The Beak)

He's strong enough to move a mountain, you're pretty weak

(Seriously, what d'you bench?)

You really are pretty lame compared to The Beak (The Beak)

The Beak, (The Beak) The Beak.

2nd is well you'll see

1st muse:

from that day forward our boy Hercules would do no wrong he was so hot steam looked cool

aah yeah

bless my soul herc was on a roll

4th muse: person of the week in every Greek opinion poll

3rd muse: what a pro

1st muse: point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O. he was a no one

1st and 2nd muses: he was a no one a zero zero now he's a honcho has a hero

2nd muse: he was a kid with his act down pat

all: from zero to hero in no time flat zero to hero just like that

all: when he smiled the girls went wild with oohs and aahs

4th muse: then they slapped his face on every vase

2nd muse: on every vahse

all: from appearance fees and royalties our herc had cash to burn now nuovo riche and famous he could tell you what the grecians earns say amem there he goes again sweet and undefeated and an awesome 10 for 10 folks lined up just to watch him flex

4th muse: and this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs

all: hercie he comes he sees he conquers honey the crowds were going bonkers he showed the moxy strength and spunk from zero to hero

4th muse: a major hunk

all: zero to hero and who'd have thunk?

who put the glad in gladiator

Hercules

whose daring deeds are great theater

Hercules

is he bold? no one braver is he sweet our favorite flavor

Hercules, Hercules my man Hercules Hercules Hercules bless my soul herc was on a roll undefeated rising high and the nicest guy not conceited he was a nothing zero zero now he's a honcho he's a hero he hit the heights at a breakneck speed from zero to hero herc is a hero now he's a hero yes indeed

Isabella gloats 'ok hades, you lost give my beloved his brain power back.'

hades angrily seethes 'fine!'

so everything went well and Isabella came home to get more than just praise from her beloved phineas for getting his brain back to normal by which i mean he gave her a kiss on the lips

And then after a few years, they got married and became the aunt and uncle to candace and jeremy's children Xavier, fred and Amanda. Just like what was mentioned in the ending of quantum boogaloo the end


End file.
